


A Promise Kept/A Promise Made

by Alice_h



Series: A Secret Love [10]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, F/F, Love, Marriage, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: It's time for Adora and Catra to get married!





	A Promise Kept/A Promise Made

“Honoured guests,” Queen Angella boomed to the room, “We are here today to unite these two women in the tradition of marriage and witness this expression of their commitment to one another. Marriage is a sacred bond that is the ultimate show of love and devotion, where two people join as one and a future is made.”

Adora and Catra looked into each other’s eyes, smiling as they listened to the words of Bright Moon’s queen. She continued, “First of all, we hear each person say their promises. Adora, would you like to go first?”

Adora nodded and stepped forward. She thought for a moment, trying to remember the words she would be reciting. Even though she had practiced this hundreds of times over the last few days, it still took some time for her to recall it now the big moment had arrived.

“Catra. I want to promise what I have always promised,” she took both the girl’s hands into her own and held them tightly, “You look out for me and I look out for you. Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other. I promise that now more than ever. I promise to love you, support you and cherish you for the rest of our lives. I promise this in front of these people here today as witnessed by Her Majesty Queen Angella.” 

The Queen looked over at Catra, who nodded and cleared her throat, “Adora, I promise to love you and support you and protect you. I promise that I will never let you down, or make you doubt my commitment to you. I promise that we will…”

She sniffed and wiped a tear away. Adora put her hand on Catra’s cheek, brushing away a few stray hairs from her eyes and comforting her. Her voice broke as she continued, “I promise that we will be together…forever and…. I promise that each day I will let you know how much you- you mean… to me. I promise… I promise this in front of these people here today as witnessed by Her Majesty Queen Angella.”

“You did great,” Adora whispered.

 “The two of them have made their promises,” declared Angella, “Now we must hear them confirm their marriage to us all and exchange rings. Bow, as best man, you have the rings?”

Bow nodded and presented them. The Queen took one and gave it to Adora, “Adora, do you take Catra as your wife, to uphold the promises you have made for the rest of your lives?”

“I do,” she affirmed, slipping the ring onto Catra’s finger. Angella repeated the process, giving the ring to the other girl.

“And Catra, do you take Adora as your wife, to uphold the promises you have made for the rest of your lives?”

She put the ring on Adora, “Yes, I do.”

“It is my pleasure, as Queen of Bright Moon, to pronounce you married. And a personal pleasure to see the two of you so happy. You can now kiss your wife.”

The two of them leant in together and their lips touched in their first kiss as a married couple. The room erupted in applause as they embraced, their arms wrapping around each other.

“Okay, okay,” Glimmer scolded jokingly, miming putting an arm in between their bodies to break them apart, “There’ll be plenty of time for that.”

The newlyweds ended the kiss and looked out over the room. Still holding tightly onto Catra’s hand, Adora led her back down the aisle and out into the hallway.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it,” she shrieked, “We’re married!”

“I know! It’s… just… aaaaa I love you so much Adora!”

“I love you too, Catra….my _wife_!”

Adora hugged her tightly, picking her up and spinning her around. Catra screamed with delight, and then with surprise as Adora tripped on her dress and almost fell over. She put Catra back on the ground and they both burst into laughter. Pure elation was coursing through them – they were married at last and felt like they were walking on air.

A short while later, the newlyweds sat at the head table in Bright Moon’s dining room, with servers bringing out the first course to their wedding breakfast. They were flanked by Glimmer and Bow, with Angella next to her daughter. The room was filled with tables of guests, and the loud noise of conversation.

“Champagne, ladies?” asked a waiter, holding a bottle.

Adora nodded, “Please.”

“I could try some,” Catra held out her glass, “Never had it before.”

The waiter poured some in and she took a small sip, “Hell yeah, this is good stuff!”

“Don’t have too much,” Adora warned her. Catra stuck her tongue out and gulped down half the glass. Before Adora could say anything, a loud noise of metal on glass rang out and the room went silent. Glimmer stood up.

“It’s time for the wedding speeches,” she shouted, trying to ensure everyone could hear her. She picked up a few notecards and flicked through them quickly, “Okay. I have never done a wedding speech before so this could go very badly.”

A ripple of laughter spread through the room.

“So, my speech was going to be about how Adora is one of my best friends and how she’s an incredibly kind and generous person, then I was going to try and pretend Catra was the same and then sit down again.”

“Hey!” Catra interrupted.

“But today has changed all that. Yes, Adora is the type of person we should all aspire to be, but Catra is someone who is pretty admirable as well. She’s got an amazing sense of humour, and her love for Adora is the kind of love most of us can only dream of. I spent some time with her earlier when she was getting ready and we’ve grown so much closer. I get what you see in her now, Adora and I feel so bad for dismissing her as the annoying one. I’m sorry Catra.

“I think it goes to show that we all need to be more loving and accepting of everyone we meet. Judging others as bad people means we will never get the benefits that being open to them will bring. When Adora first turned up in Bright Moon, so many of us judged her as a horrible Horde soldier, even me – the first time I met her I jumped on her back and pulled her hair! But Adora is one of the best people I know, she’s kind, she’s loyal and above all she’s honest. She’ll make Catra so happy.

“Someone once said to me, ‘You should always assume that everyone is doing the best they can’, and I want to do that more. Adora and Catra both see the best in each other all the time, even in times their best isn’t as good as usual – and look how happy they are now!  So I want to wish them all my love and the best of happiness for their life together. Thank you.”

Glimmer sat down as the room applauded. She went red, and gave a dismissive hand gesture, saying that her speech was awful. Bow then got to his feet, ready to deliver a speech of his own.

“Uh, hi everyone. The first time I met Adora she turned into a giant sword lady and saved us from a huge bug, but it turns out that’s just a normal Thursday for her.”

He paused to let the audience laugh and they obliged.

“Our journey to today has been a very bumpy one. We should take heart in the strong bonds of friendship that we now have but should never forget the difficulties and sacrifices that we made along the way. When Adora first told us she and Catra were dating, I had a hard time believing it. I said to myself ‘Why?’”

“You’re all so mean!” shouted Catra, eliciting a few chuckles from the room.

“But we all wanted to see Adora happy, and if that meant rescuing Catra then we would. And now it’s not just about seeing Adora happy but seeing both of them happy. Look at the two of them now, they are full of more smiles than anyone I’ve ever seen! Having the two of them as my friends is an absolute delight and an honour.”

Bow turned to the couple, who were busy gazing at each other, oblivious to everyone else. The sudden stop in the speech slowly filtered through to them and they both looked around the room, blushing when they saw everyone’s eyes on them.

“If I could, however, be serious for a moment,” Bow continued, “I want to pay tribute to the hardship that they have been through. We know they had a difficult time when they were younger, and I’ve seen how it affects them still. To have gone through something like that and to be the two wonderful women that they are today…that’s nothing short of spectacular. I think it’s like that for any relationship. There are always periods where things are really difficult, and it’s in those times that we need the people that care about us. Whether they be our friends, our partners, our spouses or whoever, they get us through those times, just as we would do for them. Adora and Catra have helped each other through the difficult times, now they can be with each other for the good times. So I’d like to propose a toast…”

“Hold up, my glass is empty!” yelled Catra, as she waved it in the air for an attentive server to refill, “OK, we’re good.”

Bow laughed at the interruption, then continued, “Everyone, please raise your glasses to Adora and Catra.”

“To Adora and Catra,” sang the room, which began to cheer and applaud. Bow sat back down and put his scribbled notes away in a pocket.

“That was lovely, Bow,” Adora praised, getting a wink from the archer.

With the speeches over, the people in the room began eating, marvelling at the quality of the food. Bright Moon’s best chefs had been drafted in to cater for the wedding, and they had not disappointed. The happy couple ate their way through several spectacular courses, before the afternoon turned to evening and the dining hall became a disco. The DJ began his work by congratulating the happy couple and playing some of their favourite songs, but another tradition was soon upon them.

 “It is now time for the married couple’s first dance!” announced the DJ, “Adora and Catra, please make your way to the dancefloor!”

Adora stood up and offered her hand to her wife, “Shall we?”

“Yeah!” Catra stood up and immediately lost her balance, having to steady herself on the back of the chair.

“How much have you had to drink?” Adora whispered.

“I dunno. Some….?” Catra shrugged, as the two of them walked onto the dancefloor and stood face to face. The music started up, a beautiful classical piece, and the two of them began to move. Catra put an arm around Adora’s waist and gently pressed her body against her wife’s as they slowly danced. The dance became somewhat more elaborate as the taller girl spun her wife around and caught her from behind, resting Catra’s head on her shoulder, “I love you, Catra.”

They moved in time to the music, “I love you too, Adora.”

She turned back around, and the couple swayed rhythmically as the music played out. Adora kept hold of her wife’s hand, leading her back to their table as a lively pop song began.

“You’re not gonna get down to this one too?” Catra pulled on her arm, “Come onnnnn!”

“Hah, no!”

“But Adooooooora!” she threw her head back dramatically, using both hands to pull at her wife, “I love this song!”

Adora looked at the ceiling and sighed, “Fine…”

She gave in and let her other half drag her back to the dance floor. Adora decided to cast off the anxiety and began to dance enthusiastically, her arms flailing all over the place as she stomped around the floor paying no attention to everyone watching. Catra shook her head then joined in, trying to ape her wife’s unconventional dance moves. They stayed there for another few songs, Adora dancing manically to all of them, then broke apart to do the rounds of talking to the guests.

The attendees mostly consisted of other Princesses and their advisors, as well as what seemed like Glimmer’s entire family, who all had their own stories about her to tell. By the end, Adora had thanked people so much, the words themselves had lost all meaning. Catra, on the other hand, had mastered the ability to feign paying attention, making the guests feel listened to when she had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. Even so, it was an exhausting task, and Catra had had enough of being inside. There was an outside decking area next to the dining room, and a few guests had spilled out into the evening air. She exited the building, taking in a deep breath. It was so much quieter out here, in contrast to the music and conversation from inside, and she could hear some familiar voices talking softly. Following the sound, she located them to behind a bit of fencing.

“HEY GLIMMER AND BOW!” she yelled, peering behind it in time to see Bow being shoved backwards. Glimmer turned towards her with a guilty look.

“Uh, hey Catra, we were just..um…”

Catra’s brain kicked into gear and she realised what she’d seen, “OH MY GOD W-“

“Shhhh,” hissed the princess, and Catra lowered her voice to a whisper.

“Were you…?”

“Yeah.”

“With….?”

“Yeah.”

Catra stood with her mouth wide open, pointing at each of them in turn, over and over without saying anything.

“You can’t tell anyone,” Glimmer pleaded, “My mum would be so disappointed.”

“Um, excuse me?” interjected Bow, a hurt look across his face.

“No, she’d think I was being distracted from my duties or something. Please don’t mention this?”

“HA, NO!” Catra laughed loudly, being shushed again by the princess, “You might not know this, but I have had...” She started counting on her fingers, “…sev-eight.”

“Sev-eight?” Bow queried.

“Champagnes!” Catra whispered loudly into his ear, making him pull away, “No-one will believe anything I say; they all think I’m DRUNK!”

She shouted again, waving a finger around as the other two winced from the sudden change in volume. Bow and Glimmer shared a knowing look, realising that Catra wasn’t entirely wrong – they’d be able to deny anything she said and probably get away with it.

“So you’ll keep our secret?” the princess asked after an awkward few moments of silence.

“YOU HAVE A SECRET?!” Catra yelled, mouth open wide. Glimmer looked behind her to see if anyone had their attention turned to them.

Bow stepped in and nervously tried to take advantage, “N-no…no secrets at all here.”

“Aww,” the newlywed’s voice was a little quieter again, to the relief of the other two, “I like secrets. Did you know that Adora has a weird-looking -“

“OOOOOO-KAY, that’s enough secrets for today! I think we’re just gonna… go…” Glimmer stepped in, _really_ not wanting to hear the end of Catra’s sentence. She grabbed Bow’s arm and dragged him back inside the castle.

“BYE GLIMMER!” Catra shouted after them, waving frantically.

The evening began to wind down, with many guests having to leave, and those that remained being rather tired. Both Adora and Catra had been talking, dancing and snacking with myriad guests. After a long conversation with Glimmer’s Aunt Casta, Adora spied her wife sat alone with her head resting on the table and went over to sit next to her.

“Catra?” she whispered, “Are you OK?”

The feline girl raised her head and smiled wearily, “Yeah, I’m just tired, it’s been a long day.”

Adora shuffled her chair back to give enough room for Catra to lay back across her chest. She kissed the top of her head and absent-mindedly stroked the girl’s arm.

“That and all the champagne,” she said, laughing slightly.

“Hey,” Catra protested, craning her neck to look at her wife’s face, “I haven’t had _that_ much.”

“Really? You spent 15 minutes trying to get Frosta to sing ‘Let It Go’ on Karaoke.”

Catra smiled, “But she was like…. _IN_ it!”

“A fact you told her numerous times,” Adora laughed as she put her arm around Catra’s stomach, “You just wouldn’t l-“

She stopped, realising what she was about to say. Catra giggled, noticing it too, “Go on…”

“No, I’m not going to…”

“But we’re married! You have to say it!”

“That doesn’t…. Ugh, fine. You wouldn’t,” Adora sighed and buried her head in her hands, “Let it go…”

Her wife snorted and burst into raucous laughter, startling her a little and drawing looks from several of the others in the room. She soon quietened down, however, as the hilarity gave way to tiredness. The two of them stayed sat silently for a few minutes, Catra leaning back into Adora’s arms, listening to the music and dwindling chatter as more and more guests left.

“Maybe we should head up too, Catra?” suggested Adora.

Her wife raised a clawed finger in the air and waved it around, narrowly missing Adora’s face, “HEY, HEY, NO! You have to use my proper name!” she shouted.

Adora shushed her, “Your proper name?”

“Yeah!” Catra spoke in an exaggerated whisper, “Now we’re married, you should call me Mrs She-Ra.”

“Pfft!” Adora broke into laughter, and stood up, gently lowering Catra’s feet onto the floor. The girl stood unsteadily for a moment, so Adora made sure to support her as she found her feet, “Fine, Mrs She-Ra, shall we head upstairs?”

Catra giggled at the name. She began to walk towards the door but tripped on a chair leg, making a loud bang and knocking a glass over on the table next to it. Adora caught her with a strong arm round her waist, “Careful!”

“NO, _YOU’RE_ DRUNK!” her wife loudly scolded the chair.

“Come on you,” Adora shook her head and helped Catra towards the door, then out into the corridor, and they began to climb the stairs up to the guest suite, which tonight was doubling as a honeymoon suite. Catra was a little unsteady on her feet, and she had to be held upright as they walked.

“YOU KNOW…” she yelled, and Adora gently hushed her to a more reasonable volume, “You’re really pretty Adora.”

“Aw, th-“

“AND YOU’RE NICE TO ME!”

“Of co-“

“MOST PEOPLE AREN’T NICE TO ME.”

“Shh, volume, Catra!”

“Sorry Adora,” she went silent.

“You don’t have to _stop_ talking, you can carry on, just be a little less loud,” her wife prompted with a smile.

“Oh OK,” she whispered loudly, “What was I talking about?”

“You were saying I was pretty.”

“YOU _ARE_ PRETTY!”

“ _Volume!”_ Adora reminded her. Catra whispered a sorry and remained quiet as they went into the suite. As soon as they entered, Catra fell forward onto the bed, then rolled over to look back at Adora, who locked the door and leant back on it.

“What a day,” the blonde girl sighed, “Holy cow, we’re married!”

She walked over to sit down on the side of the bed. Catra shuffled over to kneel behind her, absent-mindedly stroking her wife’s hair.

“I can’t believe it. I’m so lucky,” she said softly.

Adora turned to look at her, but in doing so their faces ended up inches away. Neither of them needed any prompt to enter into the kiss that occurred. Adora turned her body and leant in, causing Catra to fall backwards onto the bed.

“Oh no, sorry!” she giggled.

“It’s fine! OH, WAIT! WAIT! ADORA!”

“What?”

“There’s another wedding tradition we haven’t done.”

Adora laughed, “I thought you hated tradition?”

“Yeah, well…” Catra began, then whispered into Adora’s ear. Her expression slowly turned into a huge grin.

“Oh, I see… Well then, I need to get out of this dress.”

“Woo!” Catra yelled, “Naked Adora!”

Adora looked around nervously, as if to remind her wife that people might hear her shouting that, then stood up and carefully began to extract herself from the wedding dress, while Catra wolf whistled and cheered, leaving them both in hysterics.

“Shut up! You’re no help!” laughed Adora.

“Take it off! Take it off!” her wife teased.

“You’re putting me off, I’m going to rip it.”

“No, you won’t. I might in a minute though if you don’t hurry up,” Catra held up her claws and leaned forward towards Adora, who instinctively backed off, causing her to lose her balance and crash into the dressing table.

“Ow!”

Catra leaned over the edge of the bed, looking at her wife on the floor, half out of the dress, “Hey Adora,” she drawled.

“Uh…hey?”

Seeing that Adora was not hurt, the feline girl jumped off the bed, landing astride her, “The floor, huh? That’s new…”

“Catra, don’t!”

“Don’t do what?!” a mischievous grin spread across her face and she stuck her tongue out.

“Don’t make me wait any longer,” Adora grabbed her and pulled her downwards into a kiss that was rough and full of desire. Her arms raised up next to her head as Catra pinned her hands down with her own.

“I… love you… Adora,” Catra breathed the words in the short times their lips were apart. Adora looked upwards, leaving her wife kissing her neck.

“I love you too, _wife_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I could have written a little more, but I wanted to keep it from going to the explicit rating, hence the slightly abrupt ending. However, that's not to say that was the actual end...I could do an explicit sexytime wedding night story if people want me to >.>
> 
> This also takes us to a natural end in the series (especially as the love is not a secret any more). It's possible, I may do a few more, but I also have ideas for another series in this universe, set 10/15 years in the future. I've also got an idea for a one-off thing with drunk Catra, because she was SO MUCH FUN to write (sorry, volume :D) and also I want to do some Glitra. 
> 
> For now, however, thank you for reading, liking and commenting on this series <3
> 
> -Alice


End file.
